Keeping it cool
by Leon-princess 26
Summary: A story about how a Hyuuga with a bloody nose ended up in an Uchihas' arms. Lets just say the bloody nose wasn't from fighting. A very cute story that I am hoping to complete. Based in a non ninja world. Inspired by my dream and I hope you enjoy.


**My new story, inspired by my dream** about the guy I liked…and that wasn't Sasuke by the way. Finally found time to write, summer vacation is coming soon so expect more! I hope you enjoy. Oh and **future sorry for OOC's and spelling mistakes.** Just bear with me okay! 3

* * *

The Present

I waited excitedly yet nervously in my sit for my name to be called for graduation. I crossed my arm over my stomach to ease the quenching feeling.

_What if they say my name wrong, or even worse, I trip and fall of the stage! _I started to quiver at my sit, until I felt a soft hand cover my own.

I looked into the stunning eyes of the one and only Sakura. She looked breath taking, she wore a pink short dress under her graduation cloak, with sparkling soft pink eye shadow that brought her eye color out, light pink nude lipstick, and to top it off she put her hair in a stunning up-do with her clans clip inserted in.

I never would have guessed that she was going to end up with Naruto-Kun. Surprisingly I am okay with that, because I have my own special treasure. He was like a sapphire gem waiting to be discovered and loved.

It's funny how it all started with Naruto-kun hitting me in the face with a soccer ball in accident. I let out a little smile when I saw him look over at me, he wasn't the perfect guy but he was mine. His dark ebony eyes drew me in yet again, drowning me with emotions I never thought existed within him.

Yup I, Hyuuga Hinata, fell in love with the grouchiest man alive, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Junior year in Konoha High School (Flashback)

The first day at school always made me nervous. It wasn't fair to get new teachers and classmates each school year. I barely made friends last year, I but this year is going to be worse. I looked over my schedule:

1st period AP Language Arts ~ Kakashi-Sensei

2nd period Pre-Ap Pre-calculus ~ Asuma-Sensei

3rd period English 3 ~ Kurenai-Sensei

4th period Advance Band/marching ~Hitari-Sensei

5th period Lunch

6th period AP Chemistry ~ Aniko-Sensei

7th period Business and Law ~ Toyota-Sensei

8th period Culinary Arts ~ Aniko-Sensei

"Yes, I got in band again!"

Nearly everyone stopped in the hall to look at me. Some of them even snickered at me and called me Greek! How embarrassing. Now everyone's going to fend me off like a bug and it's the first day of school!

I don't get why people think marching band isn't cool. You totally get to hang out with your friends and have a real connection. I quickly walked into the girls' bathroom out of embarrassment. Awkwardly I looked at myself in the mirror. There wasn't anything special looking back at me. The same hair color, the same color-less eyes, and the same colored jacket with thigh ripped jeans.

I just wished that I could have courage like Naruto-Kun. He is so imperfect that his perfect. Those perfect sky blue eyes, that oh so touchable gorgeous blond looks, and that god tanned skin. Hmm I blushed heavy and covered my face with my hand. I can't believe I just thought that!

I heard the door open and I quickly started washing my hands for no reason what so ever. Ino and Sakura walked in talking and laughing as loud as always, and giggling over nothing. I don't get it, they are best friends, yet when it comes to the cold hearted demon they fawn over him. I tried my best to avoid eye contacts with them. I quietly watched them dab their faces with make-up. I heard them giggling at me.

"What a weirdo, look she's still washing her hand"

"Ew her fingers probably like old and saggy by now, imagine that touching your face!"

"Ewww Ino!"

They were right my hands were shriveling up, I took them out of the water and wiped it the water of my jacket. It wasn't fair they were so beautiful….and I wasn't.

"No….no I am not going to discourage myself! Today's going to be different, this year Naruto-kun is going to notice me."

And with that I walked out with my head held high to my first period class.

* * *

AP English

"Welcome to my domain, were each one of you are going to walk out learning something new each day. My name is Kakashi Hatake, but call me Kakashi-Sensei. Most of you had me last year so I expect you to know how this system works. If you don't like it then there is the door, don't let the door hit you on your way out."

"Today we are going to go around the class introducing ourselves with our names only. The other information, I have a special plan for", he said with a glint in his eyes, "So let us start with the kid sleeping in the back."

I looked at Shikamaru and politely nudged him to wake yup. He looked at me sleepily and to my surprise yawned. I remembered him from last year he was always sleeping in class but had the highest scores.

"What a drag, well…my names Shikamaru", and with that he sat down and went to sleep again.

"Well it is nice to have you back in my class again Shikamaru", he shifted his gaze to me, "And you?" My eyed widened up _Oh no…not this early._

"U-umm h-hi my n-name is H-hinata hyuuga, it i-is…"I said quietly

"Hi my Name is Lee and I am happy to see all the youthful energy in here" The guy two rows down from me said with a glistening smile. I awkwardly sat down not knowing what to do being cut off like that. Why does it always happen to me? I silently frowned in my own despair.

"It's your own fault"

I looked over at my neighbor. It was none other than…

"…Sasuke" literally all the girls swanned for him in a perfect harmony. He gracefully sat down and slightly turned to look at me.

"…I know" I looked down on my hand, hid my face with my bangs, and bit my lip. He was very rude but he said the truth, it was my fault. I have to work harder, I know I can do this for myself. I just…need time.

"Okay folks I will be handing out a quick 'get to know you' worksheet, but there is a twist, you cannot reveal your name. This assignment is due to me at the end of the period. Starting tomorrow this would be hanged on this wall", he said pointing to the back wall with the section for first period, "If you guess your classmates name, you will receive extra credit if not then no one gets it. This is only for this semester for all you slackers out there, so I suggest start learn your classmates."

I looked down on my worksheet. Should I make it really easy to guess, so mine would be off early?

Name: _ Grade: 11 Age: 16

My Likes: _

_Should I put Naruto-kun down? _I laughed while blushing.

My Likes: Gardening, playing my instrument, and baking cinnamon rolls

My Dislikes:

_I really didn't know what to put down for that. A picture of my neighbor flash in my mind. Hahaha, all the fan girls would be going nuts trying to find me out. _

"…tch weirdo", he glared at me, got up and gave Kakashi-Sensi the worksheet and left.

The h-hell…the bell didn't even "Ringgg"…well.

"Um Miss Hyuuga if your done I would like the worksheet please."

"Huh, oh umm ya"

My Dislike: Sasuke Uchiha

And with that my junior year began.

* * *

**Let me what you think open to suggestions and options! :) **


End file.
